


The Show Must Go On

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [256]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus Performer Molly Hooper, Circus Performer Sherlock Holmes, Engagement, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Magician Sherlock Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Planned Surprises, Plans For The Future, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Tightrope Walker Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock has some thoughts while he watches the woman he loves perform her circus act.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: In So Few Words [256]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **lluviamg06** on Tumblr, who wanted a Sherlolly circus AU.

He watched her on the tightrope, all poise and elegance. It was such a contrast to how she was when she wasn’t performing in the big tent, where she was bubbly and cute and swathed in jumpers two sizes too big. She could be both, and that was why he loved her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for our lovely tightrope walker, Miss Margaret Hooper!” The audience cheers were loud as she bowed on the platform and then began the descent back to the floor. She brushed by him and their hands briefly touched, and even with the gloves on he could feel a spark between them. Soon it would be time for his prestidigitation act, and then he could slink off outside the tent to her trailer and relax with a cup of chamomile tea.

This was not the life he had planned on living, but she made it bearable. She made it fun sometimes, too. And he loved her for that, for being who she was, for so many reasons beyond that. The ring he had waiting for her in his trailer was proof of that. When they got the chance, he’d surprise her and ask her to be his, to share in this life together and maybe one day settle away from the circus to a small village with bees and a garden and peace and love.

One day, he could hope for that. For now? The show must go on.


End file.
